The Wackedout Romance of Zim and Gaz
by Eastwind
Summary: The arrival of the almighty tallest! YEAH! Gaz gets a likening to Purple, and Zim is clueless why. Very funny!
1. Strange Love

Gaz looked up from her Game Slave for a moment, and her eyes met with Zim's.  
She turned her head to Dib and said "Why is Zim here?" Then she resumed playing her Game Slave.  
"Oh, I invited Zim over for dinner." said Dib, wearing an evil smile on his face.  
Luckely, my dad will be here for dinner. Then he'll see Zim, and send him off to his science lab. thought. thought Dib.  
Dib cocked his back and laughed like a maniac.  
"Hey, genius boy!" Gaz snapped at him, "Stop laughing like a complete idiot! I've almost defeated the last boss."  
"Do I even CARE?"Dib snapped back.  
All Zim could do was think of how Dib got him to stay for dinner:  
  
  
It was the early morning, and Zim was walking slowly across the sidewalk, to the misspelled school.   
Dib ran up behind Zim and said "You stupid alien, you WILL be discovered, and I will be the most famous paranoraml investigators on the planet!"  
Dib stopped, to cock his head back and laugh like a maniac.  
Zim wasn't bothered by this, he was used to Dib's plans. They all backfired at Dib.  
His sister Gaz, just starred at Dib for a while.  
After the long pause, she walked ahead and said "I'm going to school, with or with out you!"  
Zim's eyes followed Gaz up to the school, and he felt an emotion he had never felt before. It felt like, like, something good.  
Dib looked at Zim, who was still starring at Gaz. He noticed the strange look in his eye, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what face Zim was making.   
Suddenly, it came to Dib. Zim had a crush on Gaz! And Dib had just the plan to take advantege of this.  
"Say Zim," said Dib acting like he and Zim were best friends, "do ya' want to come to dinner at my house tonight?"  
"Stupid earthling!" Zim said squinting his eyes, "Do you think I am that moranic? Well, you just happen to think that about the wrong Irken conquistidor! When I take over this planet, YOU, 'Dib', WILL BE WIPPED FROM THE SURFACE OF EARTH FIRST OF ALL THE HUMAN RA...!!!"  
"Gaz will be there!" interrupted Dib.  
Zim looked over to the school yard, where Gaz was playing her Game Slave. The purple-haired little girl suddenly seemed bueatiful.  
"Alright." Zim said, softly.  
  
  
Zim sighed. He knew he was a fool to agree to have dinner with Dib, and he saw his life with the Mighty Tallest flash before his eyes.  
There was a firm knock on the door.  
"Good that must be my father!!" Dib said walking over to the door.  
Dib swung the door open and pointed to the doorway.  
"My father, Proffessor Membrane!" Dib said.  
"Dib,"Gaz said, looking up from her Game Slave, "It's just a little dog."  
Dib looked in the doorway. A little green dog stood there.  
"Is the pretty lady with the cupcakes here?" said the little dog, making the cutest smile he could make.  
"G.I.R.? What are you doing here?" Zim said, looking down at the little dog.  
"I'm looking for the pretty lady who gave me a cupcake."G.I.R. said, looking around the room.  
"Why is your stupid demon dog here, Zim?" Dib said glaring at Zim.  
"He came here by himself I swear!" Zim said.  
"There's the pretty lady who gave me a cupcake." said G.I.R., looking at Gaz.  
G.I.R. waddled over to Gaz,and said: "Hello pretty lady, may I have a cupcake?"  
G.I.R. thought about how Gaz gave him the cupcake:  
  
  
G.I.R. was wandering around the town, humming the doom song, when he ran into to Gaz, who was on her way from school.  
"I'm sorry pretty lady, will you give me a cupcake?" said G.I.R. looking up at Gaz.  
"Here." Gaz said handing G.I.R. a chocolate cupcake, "But that's only because I didn't eat it at lunch time.  
G.I.R. wolfed down the cupcake.  
  
  
  
G.I.R. extended his tiny little paw up to Gaz, and said "Hello pretty lady, may I have a cupcake?"  
Just then a shadowy figure apeared by the open door.  
Gaz's eyes widened, as she looked up toward the the shadowy figure.  
"Hi, daddy!" she said smiling. "You brought the pizza, right?"  
The shadowy figure held up a box. Then stepped into the light.  
"Dad," said Dib, "I'm having my friend over for dinner, he's an alien."  
"What country are you from, son?" said the proffessor, "Canada?"  
"Yes...I'm from Canada.....I'm Canadaese!" Zim said, hesitently   
"So that's what Canadains look like." the porffessor said in amazement, "ZI've never seen a Canadian before."  
Dib slapped his forhead.  
"And is this your dog?" Proffessor Membrane said, pointing down at a little green dog, roling aroung the carpet and singing the Doom song.  
"Yes he's my dog." Zim said "He's uhhh.....german shepard!"  
"German Shepard, huh? I always thought they were a little bit bigger, but I guess that's just me." Proffessor Membrane said, patting the little dog on the head.  
"Well we'd better eat dinner now, I guess." the proffessor said setting the box of pizza on the table.  
"Pizza, dinner?" Gaz said looking up from her Game Slave. "Lemme help!"  
Gaz and the proffessor walked into the kitchen.  
G.I.R. walked over to the TV and turned on The Scary Monkey Show.  
"I love this shoooowwwww..." G.I.R said smiling.  
Dib walked over to the TV, and flipped it off.  
"Zim," he said glaring at Zim, "you may think you've got my dad figured out, but you don't! He's one of the greatest scientists in the USA!! He has his own TV show for the love Pete,so you think he's gonna fall for your stupid deguise! HA!"  
"You turned of my show..." the little S.I.R. unit, G.I.R., whinned as he made a sad-puppy face, " I Loved that show...."  
G.I.R. suddenly made the most angry face a little green dog could make.  
"You have turned off my show, prepare to be eliminated!" he said.  
The little dog jumped up and started biting Dib's head, repeatively.  
"AAAAAHH, Zim's robot dog thingy is trying to DAMAGE MY BRILLIANT BRAIN!!!!!!" Dib yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Gaz and Proffessor Membrane ran into the living room.  
At that moment, the G.I.R. let go of Dib's head, walked over to Gaz, and extended his little paw, again.  
"Hi pretty Lady, may I have a cupcake?" he said.  
"No, I'm gonna eat dinner." said Gaz taking a piece of pizza and siting on the couch.  
"So how was your day, sweetie?" said the proffessor.  
"Oh, I met a lady who gave me a cupcake!" G.I.R. said sitting at the table.  
Zim bonked him on the head.  
"I drew a picture of Dib being eaten alive by a praying mantis, in art." Gaz said looking up from her Game Slave.   
"I got an 'A' because it was 'incredibly life-like'."  
"That's nice, dear," The proffessor looked over at Dib "and what happened to you, today?"  
"I discovered one of my class mates is an ALIEN!! Hint-hint. Clue-clue." Dib said.  
"Yes, you already mentioned tha.... ."  
BEEP BEEP!  
Profffessor Membrane's watch went off.  
"Yes, what is it?" he mumbled into the speacker od his watch.  
"The lab!!!! It could explode any minute! Help, help!!" the speaker said.  
"I'll be on my way in a moment." he mumbled in his watch again.  
"Bye kids gotta go, see ya'!" with that, the proffessor jumped out of the window, and into his car, and drove off.   
" Goob bye, Zim." Dib snapped.  
  
  
  
The next day, Zim woke up early, so he could walk with Gaz.  
As he was walking to school, he stopped by Gaz and said "May I walk with you?"  
"No." she said walking faster.  
"oh, okay." Zim said sadly.  
As Gaz walked faster, her Game Slave slipped out of her pocket and into the mud.  
Zim slowly picked it up.  
"Hey, Gaz, you dropped your...!"  
"No ZIM!" she snapped at him.  
Hmmm.. what is this thing that she carries around, and that she is constantly pocking at. I might take it home for annaylisis. Maybe this will provide me with the information I need. He thought.  
He poked it on. A few short seconds afterward it flashed "GAME OVER. YOU'RE A LOSER!!"  
He flipped it on again. Then he started poking at it. "LEVEL TWO" it flashed.  
He started poking at it on his way to school. And poked at it through all the morning classes.  
At lunch he was about to continue poking at it, but her heard a distinctive cry.  
He looked around, and his eyes locked on Gaz, who was siting there, crying.  
He walked over to Gaz and poked her on her shoulder.  
"Zim, get lost!" she snapped.  
"But..."   
"But nothing!" Gaz looked up "Leave my al....!"  
She stopped and looked at what was in Zim's hands.  
"ZIM" she cryed.  
She snatched the Game Slave away frome him and dusted it off.  
She put the Game slave down, and stood up.  
Then she did the unthinkable-she hugged him.  
After a few seconds she let g and said: "This doesn't change a thing, I still hate you, and I'll still destroy you."  
The first afternoon class bell rang. Gaz walke away with all the other kids.  
THe entire lunchroom was empty, except for Zim. He just stood there thinking If she doesn't like me..then why did she HUG me?  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. Nightmare

Dib hurried into his empty house, to quickly finish the homework that his teacher, Ms. Bitters, gave him.   
"Gaz?" he shouted, hoping his little sister had gone home before him. He hadn't seen her all day, and he began to get worried (as strange as that may seem).   
No answer. No noise. It was a complete surprise, because usauly the sound of constant tapping and beeping (Gaz's Game Slave) echoed through the house whenever Dib came home from school.   
Dib walked into Gaz's room. She wasn't there: just a note lying on her bed:   
  
"Dib and Dad" it said,   
"I have run away to marry Zim.   
"-Gaz"   
  
After reading the horrid letter, Dib walked back a few steps looked to the sky and screamed. It was about the only thing he could do.   
Then he woke up. It had only been a nightmare-although it took him a few seconds to realize this.   
The first thoughts that raced through his head where:   
What am I going in my bed? Where's Gaz? Why are my glasses off?   
His brain went blank for a moment as he stood up in bed.   
Was it all a dream?- was his last thought before he felt a sharp pain on the side of his head.   
This starteled Dib quite a bit, so he jumped up and shouted.   
"Oops. I missed." a voice liken to his sisters said.   
"Gaz?" Dib said 'looking' for his glasses.   
Well actually, all that he could see was blurred vision. He had a very hard time distigwishing human beings with orange hair between burning buildings without his glasses. So in a way you probably wouldn't say that he 'looked' for his glasses, you'd say he felt around for them.   
He finally found his glasses, right on the floor by his bed. Her slipped them on. He could see very clearly with his glasses.   
And you can imagine how hard it must've been, the floor being scattered with alien action figures, alien drawings, sci-fi books, Star Wars novels,ect..oh, and did I mention a photograph of his mother? Well, there was a photograph of his mother, but the photo was taken in the wrong light, so all you could see was her neck, her shirt and long violet hair. Her face was a total blur in the bright light. But Dib kept the photo anyway.   
He looked over the other side of his bed. There was a pile of small stones.   
He looked up to the window, and saw Gaz sitting on top of the garage that bordered Dib's window on the right side of his bed.   
"Whatta ya' doing, Gaz?" he said walking over to the window.   
"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said chucking a rock at the sky.   
A horrible squawk, like a crow's, echoed through the cult de sak, then the sound of something heavy hit the ground, and then the sound of something flop around on the ground like a fish out of water.   
"Finally." Gaz said seeming annoyed.   
"I'm confused" said Dib, scratching his head, " Why aren't you playing your Game Slave?"   
Gaz growled.   
"Because," she paused for a moment, " I let Zim borrow it."   
She chuked another rock.   
"Why?" He sounded a little frightened. He was probably hoping that it wasn't a nightmare come true.   
Gaz shot a glare at Dib. The kinda glare that made him feel like Gaz was gonna bite Dib's head off or chuck the biggest rock she at directly at Dib's head.   
"Because I'm a sweet, generous person." she said bellow her breath.   
But for some reason that didn't fit well with Gaz. She didn't seem like the type of person that would walk down the street and hand twenty dollars to all the old ladies she passed. She looked like the kind of person who would go out her way to make your life miserable because of a slice of pizza you ruined.   
Dib opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it: fearing for his life.   
Gaz shot a glare at Dib, and said "I'm leaving for school in six minutes. If you're not ready by then I'll leave with out you."   
She lurched in Dib's room and scampered into her own room.   
Her room was not the place that niceness and good stuff would be, it was the type of place you wouldn't want to visit if your life depended on it. It had posters that were probably centuries old, soda cans, little useless pictures, comic books, graphic novels, and Vampire Piggy Slayer stuff up to the moon.   
Two minutes passed and she rushed into the kitchen, grabbed a cookie and ran out the door.   
"Dib was late." she mumbled to herself as she ran out the door   
  
  
Meanwhile...   
Zim and GIR sat in the laboratory, doing the laser weasle experiment (by command of Red)   
The clock toned to eight.   
"Ohhh look..." said GIR pointing to the clock, "It's time for you to go to skool."   
"I'm not going to school today," said Zim not even glancing at the Felix-Clock GIR had brought home one night.   
"Ohhh...but they might miss you." GIR said sadly.   
"They won't miss m-...WHY DO WE EVEN CARE GIR?!" said Zim turning back from the weasels.   
GIR shedded a tear.   
"Let me rephrase that, GIR," Zim said going back to his work, "Why do you even care?"   
"No reason..." said GIR.   
"No reason?" Zim repeated suspisouly.   
"Ohh" said GIR, "I can't take it. I wanted to play with thatr explodey lazy weasel thingy..."   
Zim growled.   
"Is that it GIR?" Zim said in a ticked-off tone of voice, "I'm not going to risk going to school when that slimey-slime monkey Dib is on to us."   
"Okay." GIR said poking at the laser-weasel experiment.   
Suddenly, the screen flashed and the almighty tallest's picture came on.   
"Zim." Purple said, "we're coming to your planet."   
Zim looked a little surprised. No one ever came to Earth. It was so isolated from all the other planets.   
"Huh?" was all Zim was able to sqeak out.   
Red pushed Purple out of the way and said, "Because this earth planet has a lot of natural resources."   
Purple pushed Red out of the screen and said, "We think maybe you alone won't be able to handle such a...advanced planet, so we're going to help."   
"Sirs," Zim squeaked out, "it'd be my honour to have you as my guest."   
"We know it would." Purple blurted out. It was probably the only comment he could think of at the moment. 


	3. The Arrival

Gaz peered out the bushes. She was getting anxious. She wanted to go home.  
"Why are we here?" she said staring holes into Dib, who was adjusting his telescope.  
"I picked up a transmission last night, when I was listening with my transmission thingy." Dib started.  
"Toaster. You used our toaster." argued Gaz.  
"Whatever." Dib continued, as he was still looking through the telescope with shifty eyes. "Anyway, I heard Zim talkiing, and I think some alien mothership is comming with a whole bunch of Zims! It'll be terrible."  
Dib paused, then spun around toward Gaz. He squinted his eyes and taled bellow his breath.  
"It'll be up to me to stop this army before they multiply in our brains!" Dib said.  
Dib looked up at the sky, and said "And they're comming tonight.  
Gaz looked at Zim's door that had "Men" printed boldly across it.   
"Is that why we're at Zim's house?" Gaz groaned.  
Dib nodded, "yes", and went back to staring through his telescope.  
"Why do you need me?" Gaz was on the verge of whacking Dib over the head with something large and heavy.  
"You're gaming skills may become necisary to defeat these bug-eyed freaks." Dib said, still not taking his eyes of the lens.  
"Speaking of gaming..." Gaz replied.   
"I want my Game Slave back." Gaz growled. She got out of the bushes and crept up on Zim's doorway.  
"Whether you like it or not." she continued. She was clearly not joking.  
"Noooooo, Gaz!" Dib pleaded.  
Gaz silently reached for the doorbell, as Dib leaped from the bushes, aiming to pucsh Gaz out of the way. But instead he was about six inches off and dove into the pricker bushes on the other side of Zim's doorway.  
The doorbell sounded.  
"Nooooo..." Dib said. He felt the pain of defeat (and thorns being forced into his flesh).  
Gaz stood by the doorway for several moments before she heard any noise  
"GIR, put that down before you hurt someone! That device is only used in a..."one voice said.  
"Whaaaaaaa?" another voice interupted.  
"Put it dow-AAAAAAA! Careful where you aim that thing. Nooooooo, don't press that button! AAA! OW! AAA! OW!"  
"Sorry."  
"No you're not. Get the door, while I try to remove this acid from my head."  
Finally the door creeked open. The nose of a little green dog was exposed, and then soon after the whole dog.  
"CUPCAKE LADY!" the green dog squealed.   
"Is Zim here?" Gaz said.  
"Noooo, Gaz. No." Dib whispered from the pricker bushes, "Don't-ow-betray me!"  
The little dog squeaked off, andbrought back Zim.   
"Hi, Gaz." Zim said. He made sure to say it as the kids at skool said it-with a slight slurr, and with one eyebrow lifted.  
Gaz smiled, as best she could.  
"I want my Game Slave back." she said.  
Zim stepped back.  
"What Game Slave?" he said.  
Gaz felt her heart start a ten mile race around in her chest. Her cheeks got hot and she glared holes in Zim.  
"Don't play dumb with me!" She screamed.   
Zim looked down at GIR and gorwled.  
"I want my Game Slave! I want it NOW!" Gaz said between clenched teeth.  
Zim stepped back again, but this time in fear.  
"Come in." he said.  
"Not without my Game Slave!" Gaz was starting to burn all over.   
Zim snorted, and lifted her Game Slave off of a table.  
Gaz's face started to glow as she yanked the Game Slave away and cradeled it in her arms.  
"Now come in. I'm expecting some guests." Zim said. but Gaz didn't hear. She was too busy catching up on "Last Imagining X".  
Zim leaned forward and repeated, "Come in."  
Gaz popped her head up and looked at Zim. She halfway nodded, and the other half shrugged, then walked in and sat on a burnt sofa.   
  
Dib lay in the bushes, pulling thorns out of his flesh and groaning in pain, when he heard a loud noise. It echoed throughout the Cult de Sac, and it seemed to bang between two buildings. It sounded like someone dropping a huge refridgerator of a tall skyscaper.  
"The army..." Dib said slowly to himself.  
Smoke draped the Cult de Sac slowly making it impossible to see anything. Out of the fog Dib could make out two tall silhoetted figures. Both of them seemed to drag their feet on the ground.  
Dib could make out them as they stepped up on the front steps of Zim's house.  
Both of them were about the same height. On had purple hair, sort of long and was pushed over his ears with a silver hat. The other had dark red hair, and it was obviously spiked with some sort of gel.  
"Those two must be Zim's eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil leaders!" Dib said quietly. He couldn't avoid being caught by two evil and tall, aliens.  
The purple haired one reached out and poked the doorbell as if it were contaminated.  
From inside Dib could here Zim speaking to his little sister.  
"Poor Gaz!" thought Dib in terror, "She's trapped in there with an alien, and now she's going to be vaporized by THREE!"  
The red tall guy looked down at his dirty shoes. He grimaced as he looked down at the ground and looked up suddenly.  
A beam of pail light spilled out on the front steps as Zim opened the door.   
"Yessssss?" he said aragently.  
He suddenly stood up straight and suluted.  
"Sirs!" he said loudly, "Welcome to my base."  
"As your almighty leader," the red haired remarked, "I must ask you a question. Oh a question of great importance! A question only..."  
"Why is your base sooooooooooooooo poorly guarded?" the purlpe haired one broke in.  
"I turned it off so you all wouldn't be abliviated into little specky thingys." Zim said waving his arms around.  
"Very well." the red haired one remarked.  
The two tall guys dragged their feet inside. But suddenly stopped.  
"Who's thaaaaaaaaaaat?" the Purple haired one said with disgust.  
Dib gasped. Gaz! She was trapped inside.  
Dib forced himself to jump out of the bushes, hop on to the front steps and tumble into the room, knocking the purple haired one off it's feet.  
"Filthy Dib person!" Zim cried, "I should've known you'd be here!" 


	4. Even Stranger Love...

Gaz got up on her feet, lying the paused Game Slave on Zim's couch and shouted "DIB YOU STUPID GIT (*I dunno what that means. I just got it from a Monty Python skit...*)! I OUTTA TELL DAD ON Y-!"  
Gaz stopped in mid-sentense to get a good look at the purple haired guy. He was the most beautiful guy she'd seen in her entire life. He was so angelic-so fair. She gawked at him with her face glowing, and her mouth wide open. After about half a second a little bit of drool began to leak out of the corner of her mouth.  
"Gaz?" Zim and Dib said in unison. Zim in concern for his muse, and Dib in concern of his only little sister and friend.  
"I love you..." she said in a little voice.   
Zim, Dib, Red, and Purple exchanged glances of confusion. Then finally Zim stepped forward toward the girl and said:  
"I love you too!"  
He gripped on to her little hand very gently.  
Gaz suddenly snapped out of it. It was like she'd been listening to a really slow sweet song in her head, and someone had just turned off the music.  
"Huh?" she said.   
Zim blushed (as best an Irken of olive skin can blush) and said, "Y-you just said you loved me, and, and, and...."  
Dib, Red, and Purple snickered a little.   
"I love you!" Zim finally said after a little bit of stuttering.  
But Gaz didn't hear. She was back in the trance. This time she was gripping Zim's hand unconsiously.  
Dib couldn't help but laugh like a hyena. Now he had more on Zim. Not only did he have a CRUSH on his sister, he LOVED his sister...  
Purple and Red joined him in laughing like hyena's. Boy, Zim was more moranic than they'd thought...  
GIR came waddling in with his arms full of chicken eggs. He was grinning, and singing some stange version of the Doom Song.  
"Doom da ba dee da ba dye da ba dee da ba dye da ba dee da ba..."  
He stopped once he saw Gaz. He threw all the eggs up into the air and ran towards Gaz.  
"CUPCAKE LADY!" He screamed as he glomped her (*For those of you who are not anime-literate, to glomp someone is to hug someone REALLY hard. Thank you.*)  
She snapped out of the trance as GIR hugged her harder and harder.  
"Get...your...stinkin'...paws...of...me youdarndirty DOG!" she shouted as she tired to wiggle free of GIR's roboty grip. (*There was a quote in there. Can you guess where it's from?*)  
She wriggled free of GIR's grip, and stared at Zim for a second. It wasn't a loving stare. It wasn't a "Back off or I'll kill you" stare either. It was a mutual stare.  
Dib leaned over to Zim and said, "Don't you have something to tell me sisiter, Zim???"  
"I don't know what you're talking about human..."  
Dib grinned, and said "I think you dooooo."  
"What is it Zim?" Gaz said staring at him intensely.  
"uh...."   
"Tell her! Tell her! Tell her! Tell her! Tell her!" Purple and Red cheered hysterically.  
"ummmm...." Zim looked to GIR, who was humming the strange doom song again.  
With the pressure of everyone gawking at him, he shouted the first thing that came to mind:  
"OH MY GOD! MY PANTS ARE RIDING UP!!!" he screamed, and he dashed out to the kitchen, with GIR happily striding behind.  
Purple, Red, and Dib arrupted into hysterical laughter. Gaz giggled evily, even though she didn't have the slighttest idea what was going on, while Zim glowered in his laboratory for a few seconds.  
  
  
Dib and Gaz walked all the way home in silence. Zim, Purple, and Red had gone completely of guard, so Did grabbed his sister and jumped out of the window.  
Gaz walked home in a flutter. She seemed like she was on cloud nine. She wort of danced around the streets, as she hummed "Singin in the Rain". That came to a surprise, because the only time she'd heard that song was when Professor Membrane sang it in the shower. And back then she'd threatened to break her dad's cell phone in half if he didn't quit singing it.  
Now her heart was as light as a feather. She was in love. That dreamy purple haired guy was the one for her! She knew it.  
Dib way nearly equally happy. Even though he was a little freaked out from his sister dancing about the streets with a goofy grin on her face, he was still happy SHE was happy. And plus he was happy thaty Zim LOVED his sister. If he played his cards right Zim would be but a statue on his mantle, and his dad would no longer tease him about believing in aliens and bigfoot.  
When they got home, they said their goodnights and went to bed. No more no less.  
Dib had a strange dream that night. It was the exact same dream that he'd had the night before, only this time the note said:  
Dear Dad and Dib,  
I have run away to marry Zim. Dib, that means Zim'll be your brother in law. He will be related! Doesn't that excite you?  
~Gaz  
Dib once again woke up in a sweat. He was terrified. He hadn't thought of it that way. Zim as a brother was even MORE terrifying than Zim just marrying his little sister. And the worst part was, if Zim actaully won Gaz's heart, it wouldn't be a dream.  
Dib raced into Gaz's room, and shook her awake. It took him a little while, but she finally awoke.  
"GAZ! You can't fall in love with Zim! You just CAN'T!" Dib shouted frantically.  
"What are retarded? I'm not in love with Zim. I don't even like Zim!" Gaz said angrilly.  
"But--but I saw the way you were looking at him at his house! You told him you loved him!" Dib said even more franticallly than what he'd said before.  
"I take it back," Gaz said, "you ARE retarded. I'm not in love with Zim!"  
"Bu-but who were you saying you loved back there?" Dib was becoming quite confused.  
"Why would I tell you?" Gaz said bellow her breath.  
Dib scratched his head.  
"You're right." he said, "Sorry for the confusion." he said, and then left.  
Not three minutes later, Dib burst into the door again and shouted, "NOT THE PURPLE-HAIRED LEADER!"  
Gaz was reading in bed this time. She hadn't gotton through half a strip of Calvin and Hobbes before Dib burst in.  
Dib ran to his sister shouting "Please oh PLEASE don't tell me that you were talking to the Purple haired leader guy when you said that. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!"  
Gaz looked over the comic and said, "I'm not saying anything."  
"I KNEW IT! Whyyyyyy? Whyyyyyy Gaz?" Dib said. By this time he was on his knees and he was in groveling position.  
"I'm not saying ANYTHING!" Gaz repeated.  
"Why can't you fall in love with a normal HUMAN BEING?", Dib continued, "That red-haired scrawny guy with the glasses down the street is nice. Why don't you love HIM?"  
"DIB!" Gaz said stadning up on her bed, so she was significantly higher than Dib.  
"WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOU'RE OWN BUISSENESS???" she screamed.  
"But...I'm only saying that for your own good." Dib said in a little voice.  
"LEAVE!" Gaz said pointing out the door.  
"But I-"  
"LEAVE NOW!"   
"Okay." Dib said sadly. He got himself up on to his legs, and he slowly walked to the door. 


	5. The Incident

Red sat on Zim's front steps. He stared up into the sky. He was looking for Irk's sun, or something like that. Ever since he'd landed on Earh he'd been awfully homesick. Mostly because the inhabitense were all either insane or stupid.   
He thought about his little sister, Blue,(*ahem. THis character was modeled slightly after me. OKAY? Now you know who'd I be in Invader Zim*) who was left in charge of Irk when he left. She was almost Red's height, and had a thing for playing a certain earth song by a certain band that she thought was written for her.(*Eiffel 65 fans know what song it is!*) She'd loved it the instant a transmission from Zim played the song in the backround. Red couldn't help but feel that she was making all the Irkens dance to it while she sang it over and over. He shuddered to think that.  
"Excuse me..." a little girl's voice said, "if the one with the purple hair here?"  
Red looked up to see the little girl that Zim had been flirting with earlier.  
"Why yes he is..."Red said (*hey that rhymes!*) "but why do you want to see him?"  
"I'm not telling you. Now let me in." Gaz said more irretibly than usual.  
"Well, I'm not letting you in until you tell me, Earth larvae."Red said smuggly.  
Gaz sighed (not a loving dreamy sigh, but an annoyed sigh), and said "He has stolen my heart in a way no other person on this planet could, so let me in."  
"What?" Red said in disgust, "You'd choose THAT sleeze-bucket over ME? But I have the naturally good looks. The strong chin. The dashing red eyes..."(You must remeber that Red's contacts were red!)  
Gaz growled and said, "Let me in."  
"What in the firey pits of the inferno does he possibly have that I don't?"  
Gaz grabbed Red's colar and pulled him down to her face, so that they were nose to nose.  
"Look, slime ball," she said as annoyed as she'd ever been, "I wanna see that Purple-haired guy okay? And you WILL let me in the freakin' house, less I will make sure that the rest of your life is so miserable, that you will be HAPPY if you get killed by a homocidal maniac named Johnny! (*tee-hee. I just had to throw that in!*)  
Red nodded slowly.   
Gaz aside, and walked casually through the door.  
Red couldn't help but think that she'd make a great Irken invader...  
  
"You see Almighty Tallest Purple," Zim said pointing to some of his elevator, cleverly disguised as a toilet,"I have devloped some of the most advanced technilogical tranportation devices..."  
Gaz came running through the door, toward Zim and Purple, and Zim stopped talking all at once.  
Gaz was so pretty. Even when she was angry. It was clear to Zim that she loved him. Zim extentended his arms to hug Gaz but...  
She raced over to Purple instead, and shoved Zim in an open floor cabnet, and slamed the door.  
Zim put his ear to the wall (even though Irkens don't have ears), and listened to the conversation.  
"You. I love you. We're gonna move to India and get married." Gaz said loudly.  
There was a long pause. It was obvious Purple didn't know what to make of Gaz's new found infaturation.  
"Look, we can't possibly do that stink larvae girl..."Purple finally said, but he was interupted by Gaz.  
"Sure we can. In India people get married at ages younger tahn me. How old are you? 18? 19? Well, as long you're not more than ten years older than me, we're fine..."Gaz said.  
"No...that's not it at all worm baby..."Purple said frustatedly, but he was again interupted by Gaz.  
"Yeah. My dad's a famouys scientist. We'd have money for food..."  
"SHUT UP!" Purple finally yelled, "I am not going to wed a stinkin' Earth child! Not in a million years! I hate this planet! You're all very silly!"  
Purple stormed off. Probably to sit on the porch by Red.  
Zim creaked open the cabinet door. His heart ached. It hurt. If was even more painful than the time GIR found the lazer weasle weasle testers and decided to play lazer tag with them.  
Gaz was just standing there. She was shaking all over, and her eyes were watering. She looked like she was in shock.  
"Gaz?" Zim said quietly.  
He stepped out of the cabinet, and walked slowly over to where GAz was stadning. She didn't respond. She was barely breathing.  
He stared at her, like you would stare at someone's mishapen mole on their cheek.  
"Gaz?" He said again.  
She was still shaking. Still barely breathing. And not blinking either. Salty tears ran down her pale cheeks.  
What happened next was a strange thing, that barely would happen in a million years. Zim hugged her. It wasn't a friendly hug that you give your best friend after they give you a really cool birhtday present, and it wasn't a weird romantic hug that PG-13 movies are so accostumed to showing-It was just a warm hug.  
She didn't pull back or do anything. But after a while she stopped shivering, and her eyes stopped leaking. When she started breathing normally, Zim let go.  
They barely looked at each other before Gaz turned her heal, and left out the door, shoving Red aside to get down the steps.  
Red and Purple looked over at Zim, and grinned widely. They must've seen Zim hug Gaz. They began to chuckle to themselves.  
Zim flushed himself down his elevator, and went to go glower in his laboratory again.  
  
Zim sat on top of his roof to watch the sunset. By this time Red and Purple had taken off their disguisses, and gone to bed. They'd had a rough day of making fun of Zim.  
He watched the pink and purple clouds quietly. The sun seemed to linger over the city's tall skyskapers.  
GIR climbed up on the roof, and plopped himself down beside Zim. He slurped on a chocolate bubble gum slushie loudly, so Zim knew right away that GIR was beside him.  
"Isn't it pretty GIR?" Zim said quietly, "I'm almost sorry I have to destroy it."  
"Awww, are you sad Zim?" Gir said after one huge gulp.  
"NO! An invader like me is never sad! NEVER! HEAR ME?" He laughed maniacly, but then his laughter turned to little sad noises (Irkens can't cry, after all).  
"The only human worm person I ever loved, and she gets stolen by my leader." Zim said sadly.  
"You mean Dib?" GIR said.   
"What? No! Of course not! I mean Gaz!"  
"Gaz? Who's that? The poodle next door?"   
Zim slapped his forhead, and then mumbled, "Cupcake lady."  
GIR grinned and said, "Aww, don't be sad Zim. I love Cupcake lady too!"  
"How...very nice GIR." Zim said sarcastically.  
"Thanks!" GIR said happily.  
  
When Gaz got home Dib was all in a tizzy (*I like that word!*).   
"Where were you? You skipped school, and dinner, and dad grounded me for the rest of the month, because you didn't come home on time!"Dib grumbled.  
"None of your buisseness, stupid!" Gaz shouted. She ran up into her room to glower.  
Soon after she arrived, and had just begun burrying herself in a Calvin and Hobbes comic, Dib burst through the door.  
"I know where you were." He said bellow his breath.  
"SO?" Gaz shouted.  
"Gaz how could you do this to me?" Dib shouted back. He didn't normally shout, but he had a good reason this time.  
"Do what to you?" Gaz replied arragently.  
Dib growled for a while. Gaz was now back into her comic strip, humming "Silicon Girl", and ignoring Dib's remarks.  
"OH FORGET IT!" Dib finally shouted, "I seriously don't care what you do! You just interfere with my plans to capture Zim anyway!"  
He stormed off into his own room, and lay in his bed staring at his celling.  
Before he drofted off to sleep, his final thoughts were, "Am I a bad big brother?" 


End file.
